


A Big Bird Returns to the Nest

by reminiscence



Category: AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue/蒼の彼方のフォーリズム
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: another mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Because birds don't typically come back - but the wind doesn't defeat them, either.





	

He'd already set sail, set aflight  
but his wings got shot off and he searched  
for a place to touch down  
and never fly again

Because the way he spun  
out of control, without  
handles to guide –

It was too terrifying to repeat:  
the way he was simply tossed  
by the winds, instead of gliding,  
through and amongst, them  
how he wished

And his brain and body were still sore,  
still battered, from the beating he took  
that day from the tides, from those brutal  
winds who'd smirked when he lost  
his engines, and showed they knew no chains…

At least, with his feet on the ground,  
he'd be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Another Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #5 - poem exactly 110 words


End file.
